


A different perspective

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Something I wrote after reading how Brooklyn Decker was inspired to decorate her own house by the design of the show's set.Also from the prompt: what if Nick gifted Grace the penthouse to keep it from being seized?? --and it turned out to be a blessing because she and Frankie didn't have to live with Robert and Sol full time...
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 12





	A different perspective

At first glance the penthouse felt empty. There was a vastness to the space. It was sterile too, and clean. The artwork on the walls was priceless and museum quality. In some ways the penthouse felt like an exclusive access museum too. All talk to the doorman in order to gain special access to the executive level elevator. It felt high up and disconnected from the reality of the pedestrian crowd far below, metaphorically speaking. The couch was higher now too, not necessarily more comfortable or accessible, but definitely functional for sitting and then standing back up easily. It was also positioned in a functional way that allowed someone to watch TV or watch the world go by out the floor length windows. 

That's not to say there weren't a few cracks in the perfect emptiness or functionality of the penthouse. The windows featured a small, off to one corner section of St. Patrick's Day decals that looked suspiciously like edibles the other 364 days of the year. Alexa had been reprogrammed to answer requests in Samuel L. Jackson's voice because "Morgan Freeman thought he was God". And for whatever reason there was a metal basket tucked under the coffee table, full of womens welding magazines. 

The kitchen was definitely more Ying and Yang than the living room. Here the artwork was more blended to reflect various pieces from local artists and the occasional private photograph. The refrigerator was sparsely stocked, in that, one person didn't really eat a lot way...but it also reflected someone who preferred to cook from scratch rather than have premade, overly processed foods delivered. What it lacked in tangible food items, it made up for with premium quality vodka and champagne... for when alcohol was the preferred dinner option. Yet even here the subtle humor of the other occasional resident broke through, as witnessed by the lone bottle of G-Spirits vodka in the freezer next to the pint of Ben and Jerry's Chubby Hubby flavor ice cream. 

Now, THAT had been a conversation. 

"G-Spirits claims they poured the vodka over the breasts of a high fashion supermodel before distilling it. Which makes it sexual in multiple ways and just shocking enough you might be too morally offended to drink it. Win-Win. " 

Honestly, even though she had never acknowledged it out loud or in so many words, but the vodka's backstory kind of made her want to drink it. Both as a form of moral and sexual rebellion.

Speaking of unspoken sexual and rebellion, the bedroom was a non verbal reflection of her inner desires. A solid wood headboard with brass ring cutouts. Purple cashmere scarfs, soft recessed lighting, lilac purple gauzy fabric wrapped around the poster bed frame. Lots of pillows and high thread count cotton sheets completed the look. There were mirrors too, but they were discreetly placed for maximum impact but minimal reflection on the overall Feng shui of the space.

Then there was the walk in closet with the his and her ascetic going on still, it was a subtle reminder that before the penthouse was a wedding present, it had been a bachelor's apartment and then it became a statement about her somewhat unacknowledged ability to confuse beautiful, expensive physical presents from men as signs of a more intangible true love for her. Which is why, in that same vein of thought, the Count Drinkula painting was hanging on his, now abandoned, side of the closet. Where it was literally hidden and closeted from people's view, and served as a personal reminder of "what not to wear" anymore. 

The bathroom, like the living room, reflected the renovations to accommodate it's new, "women of a certain age" residents. Thus, now boasted a high level of functionality with a raised toilet, grab bar, and walk in shower. 

The shower curtain was most definitely the yang to the rest of the bathroom's Ying. It was clear plastic with a stick figure bending down and picking up a baby chick. The caption, in block letters under the image said, "how to pick up chicks". A slow smile ghosted across her face as she recalled the memory of buying it along with the other bathroom renovation supplies.

"Come on Grace, it's not like I suggested keeping actual chickens in the penthouse bathroom, although we should totally do that and name them Jefferson and Wheezy because, sing it with me, they're moving on up...to the top… okay I got it...no to that, which is why you should absolutely say yes to this…"

At that moment, as if her spirit had been summoned by the memories, Frankie walked in the door, and just like that the penthouse didn't feel so empty anymore. Instead, it was beginning to feel like home.


End file.
